


Family Dynamics: EXTREME MODE

by UndervaluedAgent



Series: Maybe They Do Care About Each Other [1]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndervaluedAgent/pseuds/UndervaluedAgent
Summary: The extremists weren't exactly a perfect nuclear family, but Nazi supposed he could make do.
Relationships: Extremist Family
Series: Maybe They Do Care About Each Other [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723552
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Family Dynamics: EXTREME MODE

The extremist house was usually full of commotion. Either the extremists would be arguing with each other, a drugged Ancom would be making a ton of noise, Ancap would be talking way too loud on a business call, or there would be some other kind of commotion.

Right now, it was quiet. The extremists were all sitting on the couch and watching a movie Nazi had seen before, which gave him the chance to get lost in thought.

The way the extremists squabbled sometimes reminded Nazi of siblings. Obviously Nazi was the oldest brother in these situations, because he never whined and moaned like a small child. That was what Ancom did. Ancom would scream at Nazi after he barely did anything, and then qui'd (Nazi had to get used to the "right" pronouns so he didn't get hit with another bookshelf) run and go tell Commie what had happened.

Commie was sort of like the mom, now that Nazi thought of it. He would always try to step in when others were fighting, and Nazi could swear he remembered him saying "I don't care who started it" at least twice. Commie was also usually the one who cooked for the rest of them, or he'd clean when no one else was doing it, often complaining about how everyone else had no work ethic.

Ancap also cleaned frequently, but that was because he wanted everything in his house to look pristine. Nazi supposed Ancap best fit the role of the middle child, mostly because there was no way he was mature enough to be the dad, and the oldest and youngest were already taken by him and Ancom. Ancap was also the most neglected by Commie, which could just be because he didn't get in as many fights (his NAP made him a huge wimp), but it was still in keeping with the middle child.

There still needed to be a dad, however, to complete the nuclear family. Nazi supposed that Jreg filled this role. He was the leader of the operation, and the fathers were supposed to be head of the family. Nazi wanted Jreg to be proud of him. It was a shame that Jreg wasn't around that often, since Nazi really wanted a father figure. His real father had been...not so nice to him. That man hated him, though Nazi didn't like to admit it. But Jreg seemed supportive of Nazi when he was around, and even seemed proud at times. A warm feeling arose inside of him. Jreg really was the dad he never had.

Of course, these stereotypes weren't perfect. Youngest children weren't supposed to do drugs and engage in all kinds of degenerate actions, but Ancom did exactly that. Ancap could fit the role of the father if he was more mature, given that Ancap was the breadwinner of the house. Nazi liked to think of himself as a parent sometimes, just so he could be the boss. Commie sometimes seemed more like Ancom's older brother than quis mother. And Jreg...Nazi didn't have the heart to even think anything that could make Jreg seem like less of a father figure, but the rest were still imperfect.

But what Nazi realized was that he didn't mind the imperfections. The extremists had come to be a family he was quite fond of. In a way, they seemed more like a true family than his blood relatives had been, even though they absolutely hated each other and were planning to kill each other after the Centricide was complete. Nazi decided that he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. For now, he had found his family. And sure, they weren't a perfect nuclear family, but he was willing to make it work.


End file.
